This Darkness Seals Our Faith
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: She stared into the reflection and her fingers brushed along the glass. She stared into the mirror and her mirror self stared back before a frown marred elegant brows and emerald eyes arched in a questioning manner. 'You won't forget our deal, little bird. We are one now, until Silas's downfall.'


**This Darkness Seals Our Faith**

I do not own Vampire Diaries

Changes: Rudy is portrayed by Idris Elba (because fuck yes). Whatever I have in mind will be shown later on.

* * *

_"So crawl on my belly til the sun goes down_, _I'll never wear your broken crown. I can take the road and I can fuck it all the way.__"_

_-'Broken Crown' Mumford and Sons_

* * *

The air filled her lungs and she stared up into the stoned ceiling of the boiler room. Her fingers grazed along the surface, feeling the concrete and enjoying the sensation. She pressed her palms to the ground, lifting up on her elbows and then her arms. Dark strains of hair fell over her eyes and she pushed up on her arms and knees. Her eyes stared at the cracks and she could feel her vision begin to blur but she shook her head. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get to him. She needed to save him.

Save him from himself again. She moved into a crouching position and stood, her legs wobbling as she gained her footing. She took a step forward, the light clicking of her boots echoing as she kept walking. Her body ached, it was drained. A week. She had been in this damned room a week and no one though to look for her. She felt her teeth grind together as she moved. Her so-called friends did not care. She had seen them. Watched as Elena and Damon made love and acted like a sweet little couple. She had stood by as Matt left with Rebekah, as Caroline cried into Tyler's arms with tears of joy. She had watched as Jeremy started living his life again, the townspeople not batting an eyelash or raising an eyebrow as to how he was still alive.

The only ones who knew she was even dead was currently unconscious in a safe at the bottom of a lake and walking around scared, human and confused. Her heart only went out to those two. Katherine would regain her vampirism, she would make sure of that. Stefan, his payment would be different. She simply had to think of one.

Her legs carried her through the school, free of carefree teenagers and homicidal vampires.

Even vampires needed a break from causing mischief in a education building.

She scoffed at that as continued her way towards the door. As she made it to the door, she winched as the light hit her eyes for the first time in a week.

Blinking away the sensation, she felt a slow smile crawl along her lips.

Revenge would come.

* * *

Rudy Hopkins sighed as he hung up the phone. Abby had been on the other line and she had told him she had not seen Bonnie at all. Their daughter would have contacted her if she was coming. Just as Rudy thought. He had tried Lucy, Bonnie's small group of friends and even went all over to find her. That search lasted three days before Liz told him he needed to protect his town. He was the mayor. He had have been a mayor but he loved his daughter.

He had been a shit father, even he could admit that. He had wanted his daughter out the supernatural business after Abby abandoned them and in the process, he ended up pushing himself away from his daughter. He would leave her alone for weeks end call almost monthly. The last time had actually seen his daughter happy, before the vampires, before she went from a perky seventeen year old girl to a broken young woman, was when she would sneak off to see her grandmother.

Rudy wiped his face with his hand, rubbing his face as he remembered his mother in law. She may have been a drunk, she may have been the mother of the woman who he had loved and lost, she have been bat-shit crazy to many. But to Bonnie, she was the world. She was someone who did no wrong. She had raised his daughter, taught her everything. And in the end, when she died, the last of Bonnie's innocence died with her.

She had hardened herself, tried to make herself like her grandmother. And that's when the darkness began to sweep into her.

He had seen it in her eyes when he tried to stop her from setting Shane on fire. But that wasn't his little girl. Those green eyes had been darker, crueler, like an evil was always there, dormant and awaiting to be awoken.

He grabbed his phone, dialing his daughter's number one more time. He waited, hoping to hear his little girl's voice on the other side of the receiver. He was about hang out, after the third ring when something stopped him.

"Hello?" His heart stopped, his breath caught in his throat.

She was alive.

His little girl.

His little fae (a nickname Abby had disapproved of) was alive.

"Bonnie," he heard his voice crack but he didn't care. His baby girl was alive.

"I'll be home soon, I just need to do a few things."

"I'll see you soon," he whispered. He wanted to ask where she had been but he would wait.

"Bye."

The phone disconnected and he dropped the phone, not caring that it fell to the ground or that he was crying. His heart soared.

His little girl wasn't gone.

At least that's what he hoped.


End file.
